Protein tyrosine phosphatase 1B (PTP1B) is a member of a family of PTPs (Barford, et al., Science 1994. 263: 1397-1404) and is a cytosolic enzyme (Neel and Tonks, Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 1997. 9: 193-204). PTP1B is expressed ubiquitously including tissues that are key regulators of insulin metabolism such as liver, muscle and fat (Goldstein, Receptor 1993. 3: 1-15), where it is the main PTP enzyme.
PTP1B is considered to be a negative regulator of insulin signaling. PTP1B interacts with and dephosphorylates the insulin receptor, thus attenuating and potentially terminating the insulin signaling transduction (Goldstein et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2000. 275: 4383-4389). The physiological role of PTP1B in insulin signaling has been demonstrated in knockout mice models. Mice lacking the PTP1B gene were protected against insulin resistance and obesity (Elchebly et al., Science 1999. 283: 1544-1548). PTP1B-deficient mice had low adiposity, increased basal metabolic rate as well as total energy expenditure and were protected from diet-induced obesity. Insulin-stimulated glucose uptake was elevated in skeletal muscle, whereas adipose tissue was unaffected providing evidence that increased insulin sensitivity in PTP1B-deficient mice was tissue-specific (Klaman et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 2000. 20: 5479-5489). These mice were phenotypically normal and were also resistant to diet-induced obesity, insulin resistance and had significantly lower triglyceride levels on a high-fat diet. Therefore, inhibition of PTP1B in patients suffering from Type II diabetes, metabolic syndrome, diabetic dyslipidemia, or related metabolic diseases would be beneficial.
Antisense inhibition of PTP1B provides a unique advantage over traditional small molecule inhibitors in that antisense inhibitors do not rely on competitive binding of the compound to the protein and inhibit activity directly by reducing the expression of PTP1B. Antisense technology is emerging as an effective means for reducing the expression of certain gene products and may therefore prove to be uniquely useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications for the modulation of PTP1B.
There is a currently a lack of acceptable options for treating metabolic disorders. It is therefore an object herein to provide compounds and methods for the treatment of such diseases and disorder.
All documents, or portions of documents, cited in this application, including, but not limited to, patents, patent applications, articles, books, and treatises, are hereby expressly incorporated-by-reference for the portions of the document discussed herein, as well as in their entirety.